


【泉レオ】Double Lover

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: Attention：18岁濑名泉+28岁濑名泉×28岁月永レオ3p情节有，请自行避雷





	【泉レオ】Double Lover

#

 

他被迫直面一室旖旎。

接吻的水声拂在耳畔，立体声般无孔不入，自八方席卷而来，侵入他的灵魂至深，扰乱神经研磨心性，潮水般拥着他向前，足跟却扎进地里，以至寸步难行。

他定了定神。一点也没错，床上的人是在接吻。而绝非单纯的爱意互通，未经世事的十八岁处男濑名泉尚且察觉出几分端倪。橙发堪堪被发圈束起，兽尾般随主人一并难捱地扭动。舌尖每每勾连相缠，迸出火花灼伤他的眼睛。索吻的表态暂且停下，换由对方主导。相较少了几分莽撞，慢条斯理啄着面庞，涵义却愈发超出单纯的吻——

他目睹对方撩起怀中人的一缕碎发别至耳后，含住耳垂舔吻撕咬，直催得对方不住低吟。衬衫纽扣一颗颗旋开，较始作俑者更为急不可耐，隔着一层布料抚上臀部，颇具暗示意味地缓缓揉搓。唯此显然无法令那头囿于情欲的小兽满意：

“濑名，濑名……”

伏在肩头似在撒娇，恳求亦是不容置疑的命令。

“好。”

被唤作濑名的灰发男人将他扶起端详，低声应允，绽出一个纯良无害的笑。

 

十八岁少年濑名泉渴望逃离这GV般可怕的前戏现场。就在方才，他全程目睹与自己形貌相仿的男人将王さま的裤子一寸寸向下环剥，手指沿边缘探进，白皙的臀部袒露大半，特意呈给他看般掐上揉捏，不时再惩戒式一巴掌拍上，烙下鲜红的指印。

双拳攥紧，修剪整齐的指甲直直掐进手心，几近渗出血来。他感不到丝毫疼痛，是为滔天怒火所盖过，本能迈步上前，几近挥拳去打与他同样长相乃至姓名的，正灰猫般餍足地眯起眼，玩弄着他钟爱的王さま的男人，打伤那张精致得令他火大的脸。想单纯上前保护，更甚是不知从何而来的独占欲作祟——

是他为之尊敬的，发誓全身心侍奉终身的人，心之所向情之所属，全部的青春与幸福。此刻第一骑士无计可施，眼睁睁看着他在别人怀中放浪地求欢，不得已欣赏两枚乳首被舔弄的姿态。未曾低下的头颅此刻亦高扬，充盈泪水的绿眸唯独注视着玩弄他的男人，持剑的掌心按住对方早已隆起的裆部，挑逗般上下抚弄，长期握笔的薄茧停驻于指节，刻意刮弄那处的前端。正是他的王さま，天生懂得如何取悦人，求欢亦过分主动的王さま。橙发长而繁密，眼神愈发凌厉，而正将他拥入怀的二十八岁濑名泉，总有办法让其融化，蜕为夏日午后的冰淇淋般一片湿漉漉软塌塌。

不忍再看。企图转身离去的步伐被王さま的呻吟召回，只被粗暴对待臀部便如径直送往高潮般的勾人魂魄，是海妖的低吟浅唱，掌舵的船长便注定于狂风骤雨中迷失方向。滔天巨浪中迫使自己合眼，却不由为那片橙营造存身之地。谁让他天生会为其吸引，一颦一笑细致入微，于此，二十八岁的濑名泉相较少年实则毫无长进。

 

“嗯……濑名……”

臀瓣正被整个揉捏。他的王さま身形瘦削，十年后亦如此，便将其衬得十足饱满有弹性。肩头脖颈锁骨肚脐旁，甚有未褪去的齿印，不知是几日前的杰作，作为独占的昭示，若有若无地嵌进光洁的肌肤，如同咬下一小口的蜜桃，渗着沁人的汁液，昭告内里是如何的丰美，引诱旁人将其撕咬得更甚，探求更深更内里的整片宇宙。不时被唤了名字的少年努力吞咽口水，想抛掉源源不断灌输至各感官的旖旎——却在下一刻源源不断补足，活水清潭，源头便是这个二十八岁的月永レオ。

紧绷的校裤包裹的性器早已蓬勃，抬起头染湿贴身布料，哭泣着宣泄被束缚于狭小之地的不满，每个细胞连通着神经，一同向主人恳求，已无法沉下心来捱到十年后，渴望即刻置身于刻意向他坦露的，正容纳着十年后他本人的手指的，正被悉心开拓的温热紧致的穴口。将要同他人做爱的，正向他人主动求欢的，见所未见的放浪形骸的月永レオ令他勃起了，如此鲜活的事实令他不自知地兴奋，亦惊恐到发抖。

 

——你就不想要么？

十年后的濑名泉得空与他对视，藏不住的得意与炫耀，只一眼便将他惹恼。润滑剂搅出淫靡的水声，手指增加到三根，于他所爱之人的体内模拟着抽插的动作。可以说世上最懂如何惹恼濑名泉的除月永レオ外便是濑名泉本人。

“呼啊……濑名，濑名，顶到了……嗯啊！”

脚尖绷直半跪，如蓄势待发的弓箭的绷紧的弦，下一瞬便正面瘫软在怀中。许是受指引，蓝眸中敌意消减，少年上前想问个究竟，却只看他敛下长睫毛，再次以舌尖陪伴两枚小小的粉粉的，于水痕中被逗弄得不知羞耻地颤的乳首。五官愈发利落，面庞框出棱角，鼻尖若即若离蹭在对方前胸，衣襟大开，腹部被淋上白浊——已高潮一次的月永レオ搂上那颗灰色毛茸茸的脑袋，手指插入发间打转。

“呜嗯……濑名，濑名……”

乳首被玩弄，视觉刺激更甚。他的王さま自行伸手抵上被冷落的另一边，拇指轻轻触碰，再以食指与中指夹紧。人对欲望的渴求永无止境，亦会希望快感周而复始。微微仰面承接，言语间缀满爱人的名字——或许是爱人，的名字。

“已经可以了，濑名。我来……”

于他心中头戴花冠白鸽环绕的神明，趴在对方腿间解开皮带扣，牙齿衔上拉链向下拽，却因那里早已蓄势待发而并不容易，一路向底，再隔着一层欲盖弥彰的布料顺势向上舔吻。自始镇定自若的男人泄出第一声低喘，低垂眼睫目睹瘦削的主动的狮子以舌尖描摹凸起的轮廓，谄媚地讨好前端，集火啄吻那处快乐之源。

——正如多次重演于梦境的那般。

“れおくん，我想让你……”

被唤名字的人会意，将被缚的困兽自铁笼中唤出，直挺着探在绿眸前，恣意彰显着坚硬与分量。嚣张的气焰恰将斗志点燃，径直张口含上——只一瞬便使观摩的少年喉咙发紧。他为之恋慕的宛若孩童般不染尘埃的对象，抛开那些他主观臆断中的单纯与圣洁，吞吃着十年后的他的下体。若不深喉只可吞入半根，指尖握住根部，五指并拢合力，舌尖舔冰淇淋般逗弄前端。格外熟练老道，直将自持的濑名泉步步紧逼，乃至堕入万丈深渊，正爱怜地抚上橙发的承欢的二十八岁，亦或正于嫉恨与欲火的两相矛盾中苦苦挣扎的十八岁。前者尤为甚，该说濑名泉不愧是濑名泉，本性不会变，太过明了床前的人垂涎的心焦，将垂下的一缕橙发撩至耳后，好让那位暂且得不到的人仔仔细细审视全貌，欣赏他所爱之人于情欲中沉沦的模样，欣赏毫无阻隔的水声中的舌尖舞蹈，欣赏被不时将被吃干抹净的人托起的囊袋，欣赏坏心眼的灰发男人微微动着腰，去用那柄肉身制成的剑恣意顶弄他的王さま的面颊。

 

——我当然……！

再过冷静再过自持，此刻亦无法为一滩死水。他只庆幸此处没有镜子，唯有一个二十八岁的濑名泉，正对着他挑衅般眯起蓝眸，唇角勾起一抹不易察觉的弧度。

——我问你，只是对我的れおくん产生欲望而已？

——你的“王さま”，十八岁的“王さま”呢？”

——你有几斤几两我可最明白不过。

 

对方垂下头仿佛无事发生，继续温柔注视他的れおくん。似察觉到心不在焉，狮子不满地哼哼着，停顿片刻，径直将整根吞下——被激出一声低吼，出于本能顶腰。如此几次，面颊憋得通红，那根东西便被抽离，待对方姑且回神，灰发男人将其反身压制在身下。

“进来，濑名……我等不及，哈啊……”

勃发的欲望抵在穴口挑逗般蹭挤，下一秒迫不及待地行进，自穴口的褶皱挤入，碾过每一寸神经，直至被饱满臀部完全容纳。注定无法与之同乐的囊袋不甘地拍打，力度渐大渐甚，每一下都铆足了力气。搅开粘腻的水声，亦不顾虑旁人存在——少年便目睹着那根毫无保留地捅入，月永レオ的腿环上他的腰。俯身以吻堵上，爱意满载地收好每一声惊叫与呻吟，亦任由其泄出，有意无意指使其钻入少年的耳朵。

“好舒服，不够……濑名，就是那里，给我更多……”

沙哑地哭叫着，声声唤着爱人的名字。每一个或真或幻的梦境皆被填充颜色注入灵魂。诚然他彻骨地爱着月永レオ，怀揣或许永无结果的沉甸甸心意磕磕绊绊走过三年。对方唤他濑名，他唤其为れおくん与王さま，身为第一骑士，呵护备至，投以全足的尊敬，耻于出口的爱意埋在心底。总一声声喊着濑名，抑扬顿挫的语调，而若于情事中不知会如何地勾人魂魄。而梦境从不诓骗，那里有一个完全本真的濑名泉，胆敢以下犯上，无旁人的studio，空教室并排摆好的课桌，乃至自家或对方家床上，总之梦境暂且搭建的虚妄的舞台，他所侍奉的王さま双手捧着他的下体舔吃，再分开腿主动求欢，初生小鹿般的澄澈绿眸充盈着因他身体力行带给的欢愉而生的泪水，平坦的小腹被顶得隆起，穴口被操干得红肿，亦要环上他的脖颈哭喊着远远不够。一滴不余埋种至体内，或染脏精致可爱的面庞，每每望向纸巾承接的一捧精污，无法否认于濒临射精的一瞬眼前放大的向来是对方的容貌，更甚是一瞬的恍惚间，他分明望见月永レオ倚着墙同样撸动下身，指尖插入穴口搅动，绿眸瞧得他心旌荡漾，所思所想所唤所念无不是濑名二字。

解开队服黑内衬时格外突出的肩胛骨，拉拉队服掀开的小腹与腰际，于濑名家的房间中仍不见外，只穿三角裤跑来跳去时泛白的大腿根，飞扑上床作曲时隆起的臀部亦近在咫尺，即是前一夜的事。而未来的他本人似要将污秽念头全然催逼，橙发青年被快感折磨得只向后倚在肩上呻吟，精力愈发旺盛的肉柱正于他眼前，一下下深凿进所爱之人的肉体里去。

——这不是很合适吗？你想要什么，我就亲身实践，全部展示给你看。

灰发男人一口咬上他的れおくん的脖颈。被惊得一激灵，两撇短眉毛蹙起，坐在他腿间，中分的额发浸湿，湿漉漉黏附于额顶。汗滴自面颊顺遂至锁骨，甫捞出的鱼般不住地扭，亦不满地控诉着痛：

“……濑名好凶。要留下痕迹了，果然是笨蛋吧，笨蛋濑名……！”

好，好，那就温柔一点，好不好？演示式的抽插放缓，颇为自得地向内钻，而这引得不满——双手后撑于对方大腿上，难捱地扭腰，促使那根炽热坚硬的能流连眷顾至每一处敏感点，将自己激出泪来仍不满足，小幅而高频，呻吟卷入水声被愈发带出。他的濑名掐上他的腰助力，却不动作，眯起眼欣赏他用性器玩弄自己的自我满足式表演。

“濑名是笨蛋！下面果然还是要凶一点……想要，只我自己，不够……！”

拖长的尾音被突发扰乱，双腿被再次掐上分到最开。来自下方的猛烈攻势将橙发颠得乱颤。忍耐许久的性器再不知温柔为何物，只响应某位れおくん的期待进到最深插到最猛，整根捣入又一瞬退出，如此循环往复。被护在怀中猛烈地颤抖着，哭叫着，除却坦然迎接最末最狠烈的浪巅别无他法，穴口被性器整根劈开，大腿根被掐出印记。肉体交叠的盛宴令少年一瞬恍惚，虽只是一瞬，而一切已明晰：昨夜的他想要翻身压上，一把扯去在他眼前晃得心烦的三角裤，自小腹与腰际一路舔吻向下，乃至要在大腿根部烙下咬痕才肯罢休——

 

少年被强硬地牵回现实。他分明对上绿色双眸，不解、惊惶、疑虑，每一寸观感无限放大。为所爱之人亲眼所见的认知推波助澜，便放声哭叫着，颤栗着迎来释放——白色粘稠一滴不剩地射在十八岁的濑名泉，冉冉升起的模特界新星的脸上。穴口强烈缩紧令身后的人低吼出声。发泄过一次的月永レオ倚在肩上喘息，嵌在体内的那根仍是十足的硬挺。

“……两个濑名，宇宙人假扮的吗！哪一个是真实的，inspiration在展开……”

“当然是你身体里这个。”

听闻此，对方恶作剧般向上顶胯，未脱离高潮许久的身体高度敏感，直顶出一连串微小惊呼。

“好了好了，れおくん休息一下……不是宇宙人，十年前的我来玩了而已。为什么会是这个时机，超烦人的。那么欢迎来到我们的家，臭小鬼？”

精液滑至唇边，于二十八岁濑名泉与月永レオ的一齐注视下，他探出舌尖，舐去几滴。

 

 

 

#

 

“冒昧地问……”

小鬼立在床前纹丝不动，天知道他是拥有如何的定力。过往太过模糊，怀中的恋人神志已恢复，此刻被勾起全足的兴趣。设身处地也能理解，若在高潮时面前突然出现一个同恋人别无二致的家伙，以那副超烦人的眼光看过来——而世上最能读懂濑名泉的除月永レオ外莫过于濑名泉本人。即刻恢复为事不关己高高挂起的神情，面庞的灼烧仍将一切出卖。事关他方才舔掉自家恋人射上的精液，对月永レオ而言，其吸引力自然低于“同时出现两个濑名”的超自然事端，只兴冲冲牵上手问东问西。而那一举动自然会令他有微妙的不爽，虽然也不知原因。

“你们……是什么关系。”

“如你所见。”

“一周一次的炮友？”

二十八岁的濑名泉白眼翻到天上，印象中十八岁的自己可没有愚钝成这样。我和濑名是恋人哦！月永レオ大咧咧笑着，探头去瞧对方；对方不敢迎上视线，只环顾四周，神情局促，手都不知该往哪放。而被告知是恋人时，紧锁的眉头舒展了一瞬，他的确观察到了。没人能比濑名泉更了解濑名泉。

“……你对我和れおくん也多点信心啊？还有什么，赶快一并问了。”

“你喊他‘れおくん’？”

“怎么？你又不是没喊过。”

“你们的家？”

小鬼终于结束了环视四周的遮掩，抬起头来正视他。

“不然呢？”

“比想象中整洁。我原先设想过与王さま有朝一日同居……家里会到处被画满曲谱，丢满空白谱纸和碎纸团。”

谈恋爱与过日子总归有区别吧？他轻笑一声，怀中的恋人时而打量小鬼，时而回头望他，再从怀中跳出，赤足下床比个子：

“濑名好像一点也没有长高！”

十八岁濑名泉与二十八岁濑名泉，一大共性便是恒常拿月永レオ无计可施。这种事放在心底就好，别讲出来啊？再说你不也是半斤八两。他早已认命，至少也给小鬼留些微小的希望——果不其然，未完全舒展的眉头再度紧锁，怕不是自此才开始真正后悔此行。他意念起身拍拍十年前自己的肩，只此刻防备才稍稍卸下。

“王さま，你爱他吗？”

十八岁的小鬼直视着一丝不挂的月永レオ。刚培养出的共情便被扼灭，只抛出一句，拷问的却是二人。一针见血戳中实质。要知许多感情历经所谓的岁月，却经不起至为原始的一句拷问。

“当然，我最喜欢濑名了！”

“即便是……那时？”

早对往事淡然，但十年前尚且难释怀。回校了，生龙活虎地现身，却有鲜明的声音告诉他这已不再是他的れおくん，濑名亦不是原先的濑名，无可奈何却只得接受。时至今日仍偶有忐忑，只得将入梦的对方向怀中搂得更紧些。

“不存在一刻能将濑名淡忘，这一点濑名可以尽管放心。”

他的恋人笑着抬手试图安抚。尚不习惯于此，意图后躲却无路可逃，只任由裙带菜被揉乱。

“可以叫你濑名吗？”

“怎样都好吧……”

经不住一击直球，未谙世事的少年绯红泛至耳根。老练程度比不得成熟的大人，他兀自回想，是自己显而易见的进步的佐证。

“总之，我和恋人正在享受二人世界，一个不知好歹的毛都没长齐的臭小鬼不适时地跑来了。你要是没什么别的事就从哪来回哪去吧——”

“来都来了，不玩一会儿再回去吗？我可以陪你，濑名可以教你，两位哥哥都在，不来一起吗？十八岁的濑名？”

恋人被小鬼勾起全足的兴趣，后者面露难色，却径直被一把拉至床上。果然十分火大，月永レオ对人献殷勤令他火大，他明白那是相较此刻不成熟的他本人，无名火无处可泄。

“濑名会介意吗？”

恋人回身狡黠地眨眼。你不介意我便没有理由介意，他别开脸回答。身为过来人，看着这位经验不丰乃至连表白的胆量皆全无的青涩少年的局促模样，难免心里急，出于本能想指引。即便于对王怀抱难以言说的心意的十年前，亦会期望有朝一日若真迎来这一步时，一切皆是完美且不留遗憾的。

“来嘛……况且我很喜欢听你喊我‘王さま’，真的久违了。”

恋人征得准许，抬头望向再次站回床边的少年，目中盈满期盼。是他迄今无法拒绝的注视，就那样笑盈盈地望过去，秉承全足的耐心，目睹理智尽数消融，静候其轰然溃堤。

 

皮带扣扯开，拉链解下，月永レオ隔着布料缓缓揉搓。从未经受如此爱抚，却于今日提前破例——且对象是成年后的恋人。校裤褪下，冬季制服随意丢在床上，长相漂亮的少年唇瓣咬得乌紫，不泄出一声喘息。马甲纽扣一颗颗旋开，似乎接下来便要试图努力在两位哥哥面前帅气地扯开领带——二十八岁的濑名泉轻声哼着，凭记忆揣测行动。果真一把扯上——未果，手忙脚乱。什么嘛，他笑了，暂且从回味中脱身，调侃着手足无措的少年，起身为其解开领带。十年前的那位成年人袒露出难得温柔的一面，至少于此记忆尚未骗人。

白色打底衫彻底敞开时月永レオ径直含住他的下体，小鬼倒吸一口凉气，试图推开——不会得逞，本能的快乐无法拒绝，便待宰的羔羊般直挺身板跪在床上，任对方将其捧起端详：

“像你本人一样漂亮。发育得完美，分量也足够。”

是啊，一点没错，就是连毛还没长齐呢，他点头附和——喂，我至少十八岁了好吗？听闻此，被吮吸下体的少年抬头瞪他，蓝眸充盈生理泪水，眼刀实则毫无攻击力。

“你那又是什么样子，倚着被子指点江山，满脸欣赏小电影的陶醉感，超烦人的啊？刚刚就想问了，你那个眼镜怎么回事，我的品位在十年后成了这样吗。”

眼镜，有问题吗？成熟的黑框，长者风范，他取下来打量，再戴回。好了闭嘴，好好享受吧，你一个臭小鬼有哪里好欣赏的。他心不在焉地回嘴，虽未表达，恋人为他人口交的场景着实扎眼，却亦想以旁人视角仔细回味十年前的这幕。的确没什么好欣赏的，不像你——少年收敛神色，将眼泪逼回眼眶里去，打量数秒他未经遮掩的下体：

“体毛旺盛的大叔。”

 

——算了算了濑名算了。月永レオ好容易终止两位濑名一触即发的互殴。我怎么不记得十年前的自己嘴有这么欠，我今天非要好好教会这个臭小鬼怎样做人不可——明明是你先找麻烦，身为年长一方，是“哥哥”，就这么起表率作用吗？无意中一声“哥哥”令他一秒心软，挥挥手当无事发生过。月永レオ哭笑不得，再次全身心投入——尚有余力争吵，或许也是间接藐视他的技艺。很快小鬼无力辩驳，直挺着身体微微扭胯，一手探入橙发将其直直按向自己，紧咬着另只手背急促呼吸。

“叫出来吧，濑名的声音很好听，我很喜欢。濑名因我而感到舒服的声音，更多地让我听见吧……平时很少让我听到，真吝啬啊，分明是培育inspiration的温床？”

“不，王さま，你，我……哈啊，真的好舒服……”

明明是等下要进入的那方，却一副反过来的模样，泪汪汪的神情该说真是青涩得可爱，二十八岁的濑名泉今日头一次生出点怜爱心。而恋人的同样心境显然濒临溃堤，空闲的手抚上少年的腰窝，自上至下时轻时重地抚摸，助他放松。

“王さま，快，快离开，我快要……”

激烈挣扎推搡，被推开的月永レオ微微地喘。

“抱歉，射在王さま嘴里还是超过我的承受范围……大概会没脸再见他。”

果真是纯洁得要命。两位年近三十的成年人面面相觑。

“还想继续吗？”

十八岁的小鬼别开脸，仍硬挺的下身出卖了他。月永レオ想上前，他打手势示意，许久，耳根灼烧的少年憋出一句如果你们不介意的话。

“凭你喊的那声哥哥，我姑且可以把れおくん提供给你，我也勉强可以指导。”

“你应该知道无论是你的王还是我的れおくん都不会拒绝你的任何要求，他只是想让你幸福，为你实现心愿……”

“为了不让你有朝一日把れおくん弄伤，一切只是为了れおくん，及你的王さま，结果便宜了你这小鬼……这份恩情，你该怎样报答我呢？”

 

 

 

 

 

前端抵上穴口时他留意到少年紧蹙的眉梢。恋人躺卧在他怀中，双腿被分到最开，悄悄凑到他耳畔：

“他在紧张？”

“告别处男的第一次，没办法，れおくん姑且体谅一下吧。”

悄悄话隐蔽些好吗，我全都听见了啊，那个，你和善的微笑姑且收一下，被你盯得浑身发毛——少年不满地控诉，赌气般挺身将下体送入。

“我为你开好了路，你进得顺畅可要感激我。做之前是需要好好扩张的，这个你回去自己搜教程，我可不允许你把れおくん弄伤。”

对方未应声，仍在缓慢推进。前端被挤压似乎并不好受，眉心愈发紧蹙，低低吸了口凉气。忆起十年前的自己，内壁对初尝者而言未免过紧，何况他的れおくん身体向来紧致。れおくん，放松一点如何？我并没在刻意夹他啊濑名，等下他就适应了，大概……啊！怀内温热的身躯猛地一颤。

“王さま被我弄痛了吗？”

进到一半的性器被拔出，俯身急切询问。

“没有，不如说很舒服，就是那里……”

是敏感点，他瞪着小鬼，等下教你怎样找，你先适应感觉。我记得了地方，对方难得温顺地应声，对准穴口却再无胆量探进。局面一时胶着，汗水将灰发黏附于额顶，嘴唇微微发颤，何以紧张成这副模样？他无太多回忆，只知初次的莽撞与懵懂与情欲一同催逼，却受阻于对方的态度与感受。若无再次明确的首肯，是不会前进一步的。他足以读懂面前人，不如称这是深镌于性格中的某部分，十八岁如此，二十八岁亦如此。

“濑名，插进来，满足我。这是王さま的命令。”

恋人发号了施令。交往同居后绿眸里的凌厉虽不可控地软下来几分，仍驻有长足的魔力——宣告效忠的文书，冲锋陷阵的号角。他的王さま以目光打造那柄剑，令他凭此侍奉终生。

“……好。”

少年蹙起眉头，再度一寸寸挺进，怀中的恋人亦用双手撑开后穴努力容纳，以一声餍足的慨叹迎接整根没入的那瞬，橙色脑袋在胸前来回蹭挤。他暂无法读懂“被心爱之人填满”是何等激发inspiration的观感，而恋人的情感表露从不遮掩，每每唤出濑名二字，任他观赏泫然欲泣的面庞。回归至此刻，恋人被填满，对象却并非他，无论如何心有不甘，只得暂且为其拢起橙发，以发圈束起。待他回神，十八岁的小鬼已远不止是泫然欲泣：泪水大滴滑落，砸落至王さま的前胸，努力平复抽噎而未果：

“王さま，我……”

二十八岁的濑名泉一瞬以为下句便是俗套的“我爱你”。他记不真切，而发觉自己止不住哭泣的小鬼自暴自弃地俯身，径直投入王さま的怀抱：

“……我好想你。”

“是我的错，我不会抱怨。你……不再是原先的你，只是会……有些寂寞。”

——是恍惚间将二十八岁的月永レオ认作他十八岁的王さま。未能守护好所爱的王さま的骑士，仍在自责中困顿挣扎，即便对方已归来，昂首挺胸立于废墟顶端，心尖某处仍空落落。他归来了，却并非原先的他，仍与第一骑士说笑打闹，每每于更进一步时却踌躇。不知对方心中是否还有留给自己的一席之地，亦不知心门是否还对自己开启，便连询问的胆量也全无。

“王さま……”

那是从不低头从不示弱的濑名泉，十八岁，正伏在月永レオ肩头呜咽。后者为难地回头向他求教。姑且哄哄他吧，他以口型授意，他明白高自尊的少年是不允许他明示自家恋人劝慰他的。

“乖，没事的，别怕，我在这里……你的王さま就在这里。”

月永レオ会意，点点头，怜爱地抚上猫毛般蜷曲的灰发，轻拍着少年的脊背，安抚一只猫般轻柔流连。此情此景未免动容，他红了眼眶，不自知且久违。

 

“你去主动问他，问你的‘王さま’。相信我，濑名，把你的真心全部呈给他看。他会一五一十地回答你，抚平你所有的不安。只要你肯问……唯独对你，他不会有任何隐瞒。”

“因他至今仍是深爱着濑名泉的月永レオ。虽不明白你指哪些，但至少于这方面我可以完全担保。”

恋人捧起少年泪痕遍布的面屏，上上下下仔细端详：

“这么漂亮的一张脸，笑起来会多好看呀。蓝眼睛澄澈得像宝石，虽然在泪水中也动人，但果然还是最喜欢你笑起来的模样呀。”

“他也说过这样的话。”

于这个奇怪的场合，二十八岁的濑名泉忆起旧时光。那时身旁总有个月永レオ，恒常扰乱心绪，为他所深爱，抛下自己远走，又不声不响归来，闹着要拆掉他为其扛下的整个组合……他拥住二人，一瞬令少年的委屈爆发，啜泣发展为嚎啕，他自身对着妈妈尚且不曾如此。

“好了，看见我们你还不放心吗。不用再哭了，臭小鬼……”

月永レオ再度回身，绿眸中除却打转的泪水亦有些别的，他便也凑上前，撒娇的猫般蹭上脖颈。

你回来了。你还是原先的你。真的太好了。

   

“动一下，濑名……”

少年平复情绪拭泪起身，似终于想起性器仍扎根在对方体内。

“整根进来久了挺难受的，稍微动一下？”

暂且中止记忆溯流，小鬼已毫无章法地横冲直撞起来。没有问题吗？他姑且观摩片刻，自恋人配合得当的呻吟中挖掘不出几分真实的意味，回馈微小却成团成簇燃起火，少年便斗志昂扬，同喜欢的人做爱果然具有普世的魔力，如此美妙如此令人着迷吗？

“停停停你停一下。刚刚还说找到敏感点，现在就只顾着自己舒服，就这样自私，全然不顾れおくん的感受吗？”

性事被打断，少年本能不满，不服气悉数写在脸上。

“我是在好心指导你，总这样冲撞快感会少许多。你先稍微地，偶尔剐蹭到，观察れおくん的反应，然后再……”

多年磨练的教科书般的做爱技巧同恋人相性最佳，他有如此的自信。伸手比划着讲解，却被恋人打断：

“由着他喜欢吧，濑名。我也渐渐地开始舒服起来了……”

 

他从未切实投身实践的横冲直撞或许于恋人而言观感全新，遑论同他做爱时回应的总和，哭叫着称还要，无论如何不会够，更甚是牵上对方手臂猛地拉向自己，几近从怀抱中滑脱，彻底被卷入对方的磁场。平衡难以为继，只向后堪堪攀附上唯有的浮板。被他压制住的恋人的大腿根被少年抢过，也罢，就当招待客人，便任由恋人被搀扶起身跪趴于面前，少年跪在其后单刀直入——无需指引无需教导，最原始亦最能诱发原始欲望的体位。

“王さま……我今天，看着你和别人做爱。若对方不是十年后的我本人……我大概会直接疯掉吧。”

“好新鲜啊，从来没听过濑名说这样温柔的话，啊啊，inspiration在蔓延滋长……”

哪里温柔了？姑且清醒一下，这可是我的恋人。原本只是两位温柔哥哥手把手教你，你倒好，喧宾夺主。占有欲一并作祟，少年听不进一句，暂且被冷落为背景板的二十八岁濑名泉无名火急速升腾：

“哈，我不一样，我可没这样温柔。如果现在干你干得忘乎所以的不是十年前的我，没有什么大概，我会直接杀了他。”

不要同年轻人计较，尤其别与年轻不懂事的自己计较——他暂且压下火，注意力移至咫尺内的一片旖旎。声声唤着濑名，浸满泪水的绿眸唯有他放大的面庞。还好吗，れおくん？会不会太辛苦？他伸手为其拭泪，轻声问询。对方是濑名便不会辛苦——对方轻声摇头，冲劲令他瘫软趴在床上，正迎上再度挺立的性器，便顺势双手抚上，大力套弄着。

“只是看着我们做，拥有良好自持的大人就硬了吗？”

占有欲使错了对象的，与他同样脾性的少年强拽过身下人的一条胳膊，向后一并发力，月永レオ只得换用单手，重心维持在已红肿的两膝。方才束上的橙发再次披散，他近乎痴迷地嗅着橙子清香，吻上令他魂牵梦绕的面庞，恒常含情带笑的眼尾，女孩子般精致的鼻子与唇齿，微微张口喘息时袒露的虎牙，再抬眼望向那张同自己别无二致亦要年轻些许的脸，炫耀般地勾起唇角，再低头，对着面前的恋人一点点吻下，每一处都要照顾得当。

“真是幼稚，只因为我的恋人太过诱人，看见深爱的恋人这副模样，如何都会按捺不住吧。我问你，难道你见到你的‘王さま’时，一点不纯洁的幻想都没有吗？”

小鬼毫无回应。他嘁了一声：

“印象里十八岁的我可不是让れおくん新奇到按捺不住的纯情宝宝吧。”

“嗯？什么幻想？幻想最能激发inspiration了！”

……你让他说。成年濑名泉努努嘴，示意同春心萌动的小鬼划明泾渭。月永レオ好奇地回头打量，只换得渐甚渐猛的攻势，内心明显波澜万丈，只得绷起熟透的面庞。

“唔……哈啊……两个濑名怎么都不说……！明明是我忠心的骑士，却要对我有所掩瞒，我要生气了，呜……难道是对我有二心了吗！濑名是笨蛋！”

 

——所以你快说啊！

——你怎么不说，你引起的话题，自己的烂摊自己收尾。

——我脱离青春期多少年了，哪有你了解得详细。你个小鬼来一趟占尽便宜，我的恋人要对我产生误会了！

——哟，贵人多忘事？

 

行，你不仁就别怪我不义。成年濑名泉清了清嗓，气沉丹田，开口便洪亮：

“れおくん，你还记得十年前的某一天吗？量你不会记得，也无妨，我现在就一五一十细细讲给你听：这个小鬼，对，正掐着你屁股的小鬼，你们在studio，门锁着，三个后辈都不在。你在地上作曲睡着了，くまくん的床垫摆在一边。他呀，当时就对你动了歪心思。”

“什么歪心思？”

月永レオ狡黠地眨眨眼，凑近了瞧他。

“……这不就是前不久！你还贵人多忘事！”

他得意地抬头，对方被揭穿般顿住，行进的动作迟滞，月永レオ便扭动臀部，主动向后撞着，半阖眼微微地喘。算了，给十年前的自己留个面子，他不再追究，却没曾想恋人于喘息的间隙抬脸望向他：

“如果是这种心思，我当然也有！你们都不说那我就说啦，年轻时的我与濑名独处时，当然也会有幻想啦。”

——什么？

两位濑名面面相觑，眼神交流一阵决定放任他向下讲。仿佛只对宇宙人和妹妹感兴趣的作曲家，居然会对自己的骑士产生某种幻想，他难能出离地好奇，今日前尚搞不清自己与王さま是双箭头的小鬼尤为甚，精神愈发抖擞。

“呜……和濑名独处的时候，会，哈啊……快一点……”

会怎样？他迫不及待追问，小鬼身体力行以表关切。低声呜咽着，被操弄到连缀不成句，二人一并耐心地候着。

“会和濑名拌嘴吵架，便幻想着用马克笔在濑名脸上涂满‘笨蛋’。有一次刚要写，凛月就推门进来，啊……我快……”

 

“那么我可以凶一点对待你吗……王さま？”

“还有我，れ、お、くん？”

四目相汇，两位濑名于今日首次达成完全共识。察觉不到危险逼近的端倪，半阖着眼呢喃，小腿至大腿根完全瘫软，只余手肘堪堪撑起全身。

“哈啊……濑名在床上，凶一点，快一点，我快要……！”

濑名的全部都想要，愈多愈好——无数次重述渴望与全足的首肯，理所当然换来不留余地的攻势。被引导着高高翘起臀部，一下下猛烈地逢迎欢愉，次次嵌进至深处——太过激烈了，作曲家狂乱的泣音汇作乐章，泪水晕染开橙色，却无法抵御身体更甚的渴求。“想要濑名的全部”与“想要两位濑名的全部”本无界限，他便撩开碎发精准上前含住耳垂，源自恋人体内或缓或急的震颤毫无阻隔地传递，仍是这片未待探明的宇宙，却更甚地发自本能地渴望一探究竟，全神贯注地审视一番他高高在上的王さま挣不开快感的桎梏，更甚主动追寻的模样——究竟是出于对那句涂满笨蛋的不爽，对恋人的情爱，独占欲经受威胁的不满，更甚是别的什么，他辨不真切。会意的少年将王さま的身体扶正，好让成年的自己埋头含住恋人被顶得乱颤的性器。突袭令作曲家瞪大双目，四肢无力地扑腾挣扎，却同样按上头让其含得更深些，乃至于有规律地牵引洋流周而复始，佐以自后的坚硬。咸腥浊液灌入口腔，恋人向后瘫软进少年怀中，与之一并注视他吞咽全部，同样探出舌尖舔去唇角溢出的一滴。

 

“便宜了这个小鬼，我今天还没能……”

居然还没能真正发泄一次。观摩十年前的自己与恋人的一场激烈性爱，招致他百年一遇的坦诚，更甚是模仿猫去撒娇——他心有不甘地将头抵在恋人前胸，搂上高潮不久的温软肉身，以舌尖扫荡乳晕中央挺立的樱粉。

“可以吗，れおくん……？”

恋人伸手搂上他，点头以示首肯：

“……无论是多少位濑名给予的灵感的火花，我都会好好地承受，作为日后的储备，绝不浪费一丝一毫。”

“我也还没……”

肉柱仍直直嵌在体内，少年强硬地掰过橙色脑袋，一瞬鼻尖相撞，面颊相蹭，而后睫毛微颤，侧过头企图索求，却仍在静候王さま的一句首肯——

“你的初夜被我夺去了，初吻还是留下，献给你的‘王さま’吧？’十年前的我，大抵早已迫不及待了……”

少年合起眼，默然点头。

 

 

 

#

 

“……啊啊啊他真的好可爱！难道濑名不觉得吗？”

水雾升腾，撒入橙子味浴盐，温水环裹，月永レオ伸展四肢，惬意地哼哼。被他倚在身后的濑名正蹙起眉头望向漂浮的数只橡皮鸭。他的恋人向来不愿承认他有如此幼稚的喜好，一同泡澡时亦要有鸭鸭为伴，鸳鸯浴的旖旎被削去不知多少。作曲家不得回应不罢休，便再次蹭上脖颈，舒心地蹭挤。喂，别这样黏糊糊地挤过来，念叨着埋怨着，却装作无意般伸出胳膊，将他圈入怀中，亲昵的种子繁衍得更甚。

“想起他我就火大，一般来说没有人会觉得过去的自己很可爱吧。”

“你一直都是帅气凌厉的、完美无瑕的、挑不出任何毛病的存在啊。从未为我袒露的这一面是提前献给二十八岁的我了吗！说是面对年长者时的正常反应，可即便十八岁时我也比濑名年长呀，啊啊啊好不爽！”

作曲家略不满地驱赶面前的橡皮鸭，激起涟漪溅出水洼。后方的恋人仍在为他按摩肩与腰，手劲温柔力度得当。

“你喜欢那副超没出息的样子吗？‘王さま，请你用身体包容我。’……天啊，饶了我吧。”

“但也是濑名的一部分不是吗？我喜欢多样的濑名，不如说如何的濑名都会很喜欢。”

“是自大狂，没能保护好珍视的人的狂妄的小鬼……他有什么可值得你牵肠挂肚的，喂，别向我泼水！”

躲闪开攻击，愠怒地瞪圆眼睛，额发湿漉漉黏在额顶，无论如何做不出严肃的神情，口上说头发未定型等下还要吹，却趁机同样一泼，二人便打起水仗，愈来愈多溅到浴缸外。

 

“濑名只是珍视我而已吗？”

面不改色直视双目道出我爱你，三秒后捶胸顿足称受了笨蛋れおくん的影响，作曲家回身举起橡皮鸭，凑在那抹绯红旁嘎嘎捏响，回味着较之略显稚嫩的五官，尚未被年岁框出棱角的面庞，毕业典礼后目光闪躲，磕绊许久才憋出一句请长久地与我为伴。却于今日带些未成年人特有的稚气，自如地撒娇，于此感召下，如今成熟稳重的濑名亦放松那些自持。不过半个时辰前，意识迷离的间隙，他的恋人，二十八岁的濑名含上他的性器，他鲜少为自己口交，技术却炉火纯青，口腔发力大力吮吸，舌尖亦好好照顾前端，温热湿滑地游走，湿漉漉地扫荡每一处神经。蓝眸自下至上探查着他，拿捏每一处精妙的快感所在，揣度他所享受的极乐，眼尾微微上挑来打量，是他所爱的风情万种，目光流转碧波荡漾，早将身体钻研读透，怀揣将身心一并纳入囊中的自信与觉悟。若要他于二人中硬选着实困难，即便排出先后——

“你们一起……全都要……”

作曲家于长幼的抉择中擎起白旗，被抽离的空虚蚕食着神经。是人与生俱来的，镌入骨髓的贪欲，无法亦不愿克服。

 

便迎来了何等的盛景？他得以双手同时抚上两侧毛茸的灰发，两只不时争斗又一并向主人撒娇的灰猫各占据一侧乳首，逗弄舔吻萦着打转，视觉盛宴甚超过泫然欲泣的酥麻，他无以为报，不自知地吐露那些会令濑名愈发意乱情迷的呻吟，不允许自身与他们有一刻分离。

也正如此——他被接连不断地送上高潮，灵活的肉食动物被另一人禁锢住四肢，快感无处分散便集火于一处。他无计可施，眼睁睁任由自身濒临溃堤时仍有两只漂亮的手不知餍足地在他胸前点燃，大拇指快速拨弄更甚是恶意满满地捏起展示给他，使他明了它不知羞耻地挺立在水痕中的可恶模样。不够，不够，远远不够，小腹燃着一团火。腰际被掐出红痕，亦哭叫着主动起落，任高耸的肉柱劈开身体，每一下都要狠狠捣弄至最喜欢的某处，下一秒因哭喊而干燥的口腔便被另根炽热坚硬的填满，被其分泌的液体润湿喂饱，囊袋撞击面庞，太过不容置疑来势汹汹，他憋红了脸来抗议，却绵软如小动物的呜咽，自然被置若罔闻。一次又一次主动逢迎，直至被内射得饱胀，再也灌不入任何一滴，淋在面上的精液被拭去，好让他亲眼欣赏一番情爱留痕，仍有几滴黏附于眼睫，与疲累困倦一并难睁开眼，为视线堪堪营造的缝隙，锁骨腹部更甚是所见的每处，吻痕与咬痕被一并放大，双腿定格般敞至最开，被操干得熟烂的红肿穴口不住收缩，每次皆溢出白浊。回归至此刻，浴室灯光暖黄，烙上的痕迹被调和软化，难得显现出和谧的神采，仿佛有人在上浓墨重彩地留笔作画。

 

“抱歉れおくん，今天我和那个小鬼都做得太过。我……”

痛感从不诓骗，待理智一并回归，已招致身后恋人无休止的悔恨与自责。没关系的啊濑名，是我主动要求的，只今天一晚，你们如果不这样我会不满，我说过濑名在床上凶一点我会很喜欢的！他侧过脸，为恋人舒展紧锁的眉心。是难能的培育灵感的温床，凭此大抵能作出绝世的歌剧，由此便振奋精神，便想自鸳鸯浴中跳出，擦擦身子回床作曲。

“嘶……”

腰部抽痛使他跌回水面，钻回濑名的怀抱。自后被紧紧拥住，湿漉漉的蓝眸漾开了红。新曲的开头只能延至明天，不过无妨，这场镌入骨髓的灵感舞蹈，只一次便再难忘。

“濑名只是做了一直想对我做的事，我也同样啊。第一次这样任性地激发出濑名的全部，也第一次感到这样满足。”

——虽同时被两位濑名内射果然很累。三天内下不了床了，眉头收紧，于水下扶了把自己的老腰。

“大概也有十八岁可爱濑名的诱导在内，感觉濑名的斗志完全被点燃了。虽早就察觉到了，濑名的占有欲真的很旺盛啊。”

 

“说到那个小鬼，你昏睡之后我好好地教训了他一顿——你放心，没动他一根手指头。抢了我的恋人当然要得到教训，也该报答今晚的恩情。但姑且还是有来自年长一方的忠告——”

“‘去争取，去问询，该有的勇气务必要有。答案全凭自己去征得，机缘不把握会抱憾终身。’十年前的我被灌输了这番大道理，来不及消化，想着成年人的世界着实可怕。很难从这夜缓过来，几天里不敢直视你的眼睛。直至方才总算领会到些许当年那位凶神恶煞的大叔的心情——不对，什么大叔。”

“而如何才算报答恩情……那便是务必请他主动一些，将れおくん顺顺利利带到我身边。”

 

“就算你不主动询问，我也会主动告诉濑名。过多过满快要溢出来，在每一首曲子中满载，却不知为何再也无法开口对你说出那几个字了，明明原先说的并不少呢？”

作曲家与恋人忆起久违的青春，那时未有的准确答复于日后的相依相伴中逐日获得。该说濑名泉仍是原原本本的濑名泉，月永レオ亦无异于原先，而这大抵便是最美的结局。他再度举起一只橡皮鸭，被灵感袭击般侧过脸：

“濑名是从未改变的濑名，以第三方视角让你看见你占有我，会更让你兴奋吗？”

即刻招致一通别扭的反驳，却难自圆其说。看见恋人欲求不满的模样很难把控得住吧——只得自暴自弃地别开脸，避免目光相汇。

“只允许另一方也是我……真是的，那副模样可别被旁人看了去啊？”

我知道的，我明白的啊，濑名！相比这个，该说濑名果然不愧是年轻人啊！他玩性大发地单手抚上抵在自己大腿根的，不知因主人又回想起哪幕而精神抖擞的性器。喂，喂，你哪来的这么多精力！阻拦未果，只得依着他撑着浴缸边缘转身，任其持握画笔般引导其在水中涂抹出几缕浑浊。

“……之前和濑名说过吧，想要在浴缸里做的事？下一次就在浴缸里，只有我们二人在的浴缸，如何呢，濑名？”

他凑上前，于蓝眸中寻到某种照应般的存在。脖颈后仰倚上墙，喉结上下微颤，唇角勾起饱满的弧度：

“那么，我很期待哦。”

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 


End file.
